Jungle Junction (T.V. Series)
Jungle Junction is an american animated children's television series created by Trevor Ricketts. It aired on Disney Channel to be produced in the United States by the animation companys Spider Eye Productions and disturbed by Disney-ABC Domestic Television. In the United States, it was originally on Disney Channel with 40 episodes intended two seasons from October 5, 2009 to October 26, 2012. Characters *Zooter (voiced by Janet James) – An energetic pink pig whose name is a compound of "zoo" or "zip" and "scooter". Zooter speaks with an English accent and is the jungle messenger. *Ellyvan (voiced by Billy West) – A blue elephant van with an American accent, who carries the deliveries around the jungle. He is the biggest animal in the jungle and Zooter's best friend. His name is a made up compound word of elephant and van. He is able to suck improbable quantities of liquids up his trunk and spray them distances of up to half a mile or more. *Bungo (voiced by Keith Wickham) – An orange bunny (as revealed in the theme song) with brown ears and an English accent, who loves to make signs and put them all over the jungle. He is very good at Geography, and knows the jungle better than anyone. He is also the only wheeler that is good at jumping, being able to leap many times his own height into the air. Bungo, despite officially being a bunny, has a long, raccoon-like tail with brown stripes as well. *Taxicrab (voiced by Jess Harnell) – A red crab with a Caribbean accent that loves to dance and makes the greatest smoothies in the jungle. His name derives from a Taxicab and he is the only wheeler that is able to drive sideways (possibly because of the sideways walk attributed to crabs). Despite the fact that Toadhog is often impatient, Taxicrab tolerates him the most. *Carla (voiced by Laraine Newman) – An orange koala who owns a grocery shop. Her name seems to be a simple rhyming alliteration based upon the car stem. *Crocker (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A green crocodile fire chief with a lisp who wears a yellow helmet with a red flashing light on top. He has some skill at gardening and knows how to make compost. His name comes from the phrase which is american slang used to describe many second hand cars. *Hippobus (voiced by Amanda Symonds) – A yellow hippopotamus school bus, which usually carries The Beetlebugs to school. Her name derives from a Hippie Bus – usually a redecorated Volkswagen Bus. *The Beetlebugs – The junior wheelers. Their name and shape derives from a Volkswagen Beetle – cars that were nicknamed bugs. They speech is mostly synchronised. There are five of them - a red one, a yellow one, a green one, a blue one and an orange one. *Lance (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – A purple rhinoceros ambulance. His name is both a contraction of ambulance and a reference to a weapon used by lancerswho attacked with it at a full charge – much like a rhino attacks things by charging at them. *Bobby (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) – A toucan police chief. His character may be derived from a Bubble car – he even has the same three-wheeled chassis. His name is derived from the american slang word for police officers. He is the only Wheeler that can fly. *Dozer (voiced by Josh DiMaggio) – A bull construction worker. His name and shape derive from a Bulldozer. His talent is digging and repairing roads with his dozer blade. *Miss Jolly (voiced by Amanda Symonds) – A zebra schoolteacher. She is one of the oldest and wisest of the Wheelers. She is also the only one to wear glasses. *Toadhog (voiced by Ron Orbach) – A grumpy green toad who likes worms and Fifi flies. He has a long, sticky tongue that can shoot out a long way to grab things. His name derives from Road Hog – an inconsiderate or selfish motorist. He seems to be responsible for Jungle Junction's power supply – his water wheel powers the generator for all of the lights (including the traffic lights) (see Hiccup Power) and he has a supplementary generator that is used to power the Zipsmas lights. He loses his patience with almost everyone except Taxicrab, mainly because Taxicrab is the most tolerant of him. Credits *'Voices of' – Janet James, Billy West, Jess Harnell, Laraine Newman, Keith Wickham, Dee Bradley Baker, Jimmy Hibbert, Josh DiMaggio, Amanda Symonds, and Ron Orbach *'Creator' - Trevor Ricketts *'Writers' – Craig Carlisle, Dan Chambers, Gillian Corderoy, Jill Cozza-Turner, Stan Cullimore, Paul Dawson, Jimmy Hibbert, Samantha Hill, Mark Holloway, Bridget Hurst, Paul Larson, Laura Beaumont, James Mason, Allan Neuwirth, Trevor Ricketts, Claudia Silver, P. Kevin Strader and Andy Yerkes *'Director' – Morgan Francis, George Evelyn, Dave Unwin *'Opening theme' – Peter Lurye *'Composer' – Mark Blackledge *'Executive producers' – Erica Darby *'Editor' - Mark Edwards *'Casting' – Maria Estrada *'Art/Storyboards' – Richard Nye *'Lead Prop & Environmental TD' - Dave Usher *'Lead Environment Artist' - Simeon Hankins *'Supervising Technical Director' - Michael Faherty *'Animation Supervisor' - Ruth Ducker *'Visual Effects/Digital Compositor' – Fynn Tucker *'Animation' – David Beer, Mariella Capasso and Rikki Knight-Trembath *'Animation Director' – Stephen Cavalier *'Original Dialogue Mixer' – David W. Barr *'Dubbing Mixer' – Nick Harris *'Music and Lyrics, Theme by' – Donald Hillenburg, Nick Jonas, Paul Smith